


Softer times

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, Multi, lot of softness in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: Good things bingo for fallen hero.Note: Tag warnings and Spoiler warnings are in each chapters beginning notes/summary!





	1. Saved at the last moment

**Author's Note:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Saved at the last moment
> 
> n!Sidestep and Anathema, Saving Anathema from dying at heartbreak
> 
> Tw: some heartbreak stuff in the beginning, hand scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: How about “saved at the last moment” GTHB: n!Sidestep where they manage to stop Anathema from dying and so in turn don’t go up and confront Heartbreak on their own leading to the Farm catching them, (two saved souls would certainly have been good for near all involved, a softer/sweeter world).

 You watch frozen as they bring their smoking acidic hands closer to their face and you can feel it something snaps in you. A visceral and sudden realization as your hands reach out grabbing theirs, acid eating at your own hands but you don’t let the pain deter you. You don’t know what will happen if Anathema lets the acid reach their face, a gut instinct telling you to make sure that it doesn’t happen. That the result will be so very, very bad.

 Anathema’s crying, tears streaming down their face as they try to wrestle their hands from you. You can’t let them. You have to stop them. You have to-

 You close your eyes, concentrating your mind on Anathema’s even as both of you are bombarded by something that makes everything feel so much worse. There’s so much pain between the both of you. Your hands, your mind, their mind, their hands. You can almost hear your voice begging Anathema to stop, to know that you care so much about them, that we can’t let this thing win.

  _Please, please stop._

_You can feel a hand against your shoulder. A voice in your ear._

_Please, please Themmy please_

 Wake up

_You want so badly for this nightmare to end._

  **WAKE UP**

…

 Your eyes shoot open, reacting instinctively to get away from whoever is near you and you find yourself immediately falling off the couch. You stay still adjusting back to reality. You’re in the Rangers headquarters, you must have dozed off on one of the couches. _Fuck_. A sudden brush of worried thoughts, tinted with mild amusement has you looking up to find Anathema staring down at you. You sigh glaring at Anathema’s apologetic smile.

 “Sorry…It looked like a really bad dream,” they hold out their hand and you reluctantly grab hold of it, _scared hands meeting each other, grips firm as if both of you are terrified to let go._ You shake your head trying to clear your thoughts as you allow them to help you to your feet.

 “It was,” you sigh bringing one of your scarred hands across your face. A reminder both of you carry of heartbreak and a last minute decision you’ll never regret. “Reality is much better,” you smile, shaking your head with a laugh, “What are you doing back at base so early anyway? I thought you were meeting the new recruit with Ortega and Steel?”

 “Oh, we met him alright,” a large smile and a brush of absolute joy as they cross their arms eyeing you up. Thinking of ways to make sure you can’t escape. “I just wanted front row seats for when you meet him.”

 You know that look, you know that look fucking well. “Wait. I never said **I’d** meet him,” your hands held up as a useless shield against Anathema’s growing joy. Your mind is moving fast, going through immediate exit strategies. Whatever Anathema expects to happen won’t be good for you but will most definitely be entertaining to everyone else.

 “But Sidestep,” Anathema’s voice turns sweet but you know better, “He’s your biggest fan…” they pause a moment, tilting their head as they think, “Well other than Ortega of course.”

 Yeah, fuck this. Ortega is bad enough, you don’t need the new recruit following you around like a lost puppy. “Sorry, I’ve got to go to work.”

 “You don’t have a jo-”

 “Bye Themmy!” You dash to the door on your left. Anathema’s laughter following you out the door and down the hall. Their joy infectious.


	2. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Plushie
> 
> Sentinel and Anathema looking for a plushie for Sidestep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: How about some Sentinel and Anathema realising that Sidestep hasn’t ever had a plushie so going out of their way to find the fuzziest, plushiest, plushie possible for them to hug when things get rough or they need comfort or just bc (those 2 need more love and the way you wrote them in Thief was GOLD! First animal I thought of was a gerbil but honestly this one is up to what you think lol be the cutest!)

You thought today was going to be peaceful, maybe even relaxing but the way Anathema’s grinning at you tells you that those thoughts were incredibly wrong. You could ignore Themmy, just keep walking until you can fly far away from whatever it is they have planned. Like you did with the Gerbil movie nonsense but you don’t think Ortega and Steel could handle something like that on their own again. You’re supposed to be the older and responsible member… you really do not feel like any of you qualify as that.

 Well, maybe Steel might but it would be an overqualification that immediately disqualified him. You don’t think he knows the meaning of relax or if he does he hasn’t been able to do it for years.

 “Alright. What is it,” you don’t sound defeated, you do not sound defeated… maybe if you keep telling yourself that it’ll be true one day.

 “Sooo I was talking with Sidestep,” and this is already off to a terrible start. You hold up your hand immediately stalling any further words.

 “Anathema as fun as I’m sure it is, terrorizing our colleagues is not appropriate.”

 “Did you really just say colleagues,” they snort, trying to hold in their laughter.

 You sigh, crossing your arms, “You know what I mean.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry this is something completely different,” they practically bounce in excitement, “Sidestep has never had a plushie.”

 That… you’re not sure what you expected but it certainly wasn’t that. “O..k?”

 “So it’s our job to get them one!”

 “…Our?” you look at them confused, “Wouldn’t you rather bring Ortega?”

 “Yeah right,” they roll their eyes, hands going to their hips, “Ortega would end up trying to buy out a store of toys and then only succeed in completely embarrassing Sidestep. Probably tease them mercilessly and don’t even suggest Steel,” the last part added quickly as they hold out a stern finger towards you. “Logistically we’re the best for this mission.”

 “…Alright, I see your point,” you sigh pinching the bridge of your nose. “Ortega would be a bad idea… Mission?”

 “Listen, we both know Sidestep is missing a lot of normal stuff people do in their lives. Like missing **a lot** of normal stuff. I just… I don’t know. I want to give them a chance to experience some of it even if it’s a bit late.” They rub their arm looking away from you embarrassed.

 “Alright, where are we getting the plushie?” You give in because what can you say to that? Nothing, Sidestep and Anathema absolutely have you wrapped around their fingers.

…

 “What about this one?” Anathema holds up another plushie, this time a gigantic pink cat that almost seems to topple over Anathema.

 “That…might be a bit too big,” an understatement but you can’t help the chuckle as they roll their eyes and put it back.

 “This is the tenth one you’ve denied,” they huff out turning back to you, “What do you suggest than mister picky?” they cross their arms looking at you expectantly.

 You can’t stop the smirk that spreads across your face as you point behind them. They turn around, silent before turning back to glare at you.

 “I’m simultaneously impressed and pissed I didn’t see that sooner.”

 “I thought you’d like that,” you smile wide even as their glare intensifies.

 …

 “Umm, what is this?” Sidestep looks down confused at the bag thrust into their hands by Anathema.

 “Late Birthday present!” they grin as Sidetsep rolls their eyes in response.

 “Firstly, I never told you when my birthday is. Secondly, why would you do this?”

 “Firstly, I don’t care because technically it’s always late for your birthday or we get lucky and get it right on time. Secondly, Why not? You’re our friend and we wanted to give you something,” they shrug, grin never faltering. “Now open it!”

 Sidestep looks at you, a silent plea for help but you shake your head with a smile. They give in, reaching into the bag and pulling out the plushie, face still so very confused. Until they see it. They let out a bark of laughter, a smile splitting their face in absolute glee.

 “It’s a Gerbil!” words broken by their laughter. They bend over trying to regain control over their delighted laughter but can’t quite seem too.

 “See I told you they’d like it,” Anathema elbows you, smirk on their face as they watch Sidestep.

 “Techinely I picked it so I’d count that as my win.”

 “Hey! This isn’t a game,” they look up at you playfully offended.

 “It is and I’m definitely winning,” you cross your arms, head held high and noticing Sidestep regaining control.

 “I’m showing this to Ortega.”

 “Wait. No that’s-”

 “YES!”


	3. Animal Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Animal Companion
> 
> Some Spoon and Sidestep!
> 
> (Thank you!!!! I’m actually having a lot of fun writing. Especially the soft stuff. Soft is fantastic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: This isn’t a full on prompt but Spoon (and perhaps whichever of Sidestep’s pets) are totally perfect for Animal Companion of the good things happen Bingo. Any scenario with them in practically screams comfort and fluff! (Hope you are having a fun time writing these prompts btw, I’m certainly loving reading them but make sure to take care of yourself! You are awesome!!!)

 You probably should have thought this through. Too little, too late for that now because now you have to deal with a panting dog lying on your bed. Getting comfortable as you pinch the bridge of your nose trying to will away your headache. Steel was going to be pissed.

 You glare at Spoon as he happily pants, snuggling into your blankets, tail wagging excitedly. “You know you’re not supposed to be on the bed,” you complain. He retaliates by licking your hand. Distraction tactic.

 You hate to admit that it worked but you can’t help the chuckle that escapes. Fuck. You stole Steel’s dog…. Well technically Spoon found you and you just haven’t called Steel…Chen. You haven’t called Chen yet.

 You doubt he’d believe you anyway. May as well wait a bit longer before you face his wrath. “He’s going to be so pissed,” you mutter as you gently pet Spoons head, “And it’s going to be your fault.”

 You sigh back hitting the bed as you lie down next to him. Spoon quickly sits up, turns and shoves his face into your arms. “…This is cheating you know. I’m supposed to be mad at you.” He yawns, snuggling closer to you and you’ve completely lost. You can’t be mad. Fuck.

 You close your eyes, stroking Spoons neck. May as well take advantage of having a dog around. Bright, happy, soft. Something to get lost in for just a bit.

…

 You barely hear the knocking on your door, a mind buzzing with worry overtaking the soft happiness you’re wrapped in. It slowly draws you back to consciousness and you groggily push yourself up from the bed. Sitting up, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes as you’re assaulted by licks. “Spoon stop….SPOON!”   

 Fuck!

 You grab your phone, 9:30 PM. Fucking 5 hours later with 10 missed calls and 50 messages from various people. Fucking fuck.

 You move scrambling out of bed only to trip on your blankets landing hard on the ground. Spoon barks, and you can tell he thinks it’s play time again.

 "CB!“ Chen’s muffled voice through the door. Fuuuucccckkkk.

 "I’ll be right there!” You yell, trying to untangle yourself as Spoon decides to join you. Bouncing onto you and pushing you back down onto the floor. “Fuc- Really?!” You gently grab Spoons face looking him in the eyes, “You’re not helping.”

 He moves his head trying to get you to pet him instead…. He’s far to good at manipulating you.

 You push him off, untangling from the blankets before running to the door. You open it and are faced with a very irritated Wei Chen.

 "Uhhh… I found your dog?“ Your smile feels a bit too forced. He sighs in response, hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

 Is that where you picked up that habit?

 "You didn’t answer your phone.”

 "I kinda fell asleep…" it’s probably the most sleep you’ve gotten in a long time too. And certainly the first time since Heartbreak you weren’t plagued by nightmares.

 He looks at you, obviously wanting to be irritated but something holds him back.

  _Their eyes look brighter._

 Not your thought but his. You frown, about to make a remark but are interrupted by an excited Spoon who pushes past you, planting his head in Chen’s waiting hand. He laughs softly shaking his head.

 "Call Ortega or they’ll come knock your door down,“ a twitch of a smile on his lips, “and next time you need some help… sleeping tell me.”

 A soft offer for many things and one you’ll have to deny. You shake your head, “I’m fine. I’ll go give Ortega a call.” The door slams a bit too hard. Trying to force away the soft look he had in his eyes. Too kind, too forgiving. You walk away from the door, mind following thoughts it shouldn’t. You want to give in. Reach out for the help offered…

 … Maybe you’ll at least ask to play with Spoon.


	4. A Moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> A Moment of peace
> 
> Morgan Lace/Dr. Mortum
> 
> (I was having trouble writing and ended up doing a self-indulgent prompt.)
> 
> Tw: Scars

 "Morgan?“ His voice is soft and drowsy. Lips feather light against your neck, right between the burn on your shoulder and the long jagged scar that extends towards your chest. You’re almost tempted to not answer, to feign sleep just a bit longer.

 But you don’t. You’d rather hear his voice a bit longer before sleep becomes too necessary. At least for him. For you… sleep hasn’t been easy to find since Heartbreak.

 "I’m awake,” you respond, voice barely above a whisper.

 "Hmmm, I thought so,“ he chuckles and it brings an unexpected warmth to your chest. A smile making its way to your face as you turn in his arms so that now you lie face to face, nose to nose.

 "Never been one for sleeping,” you murmur with a soft laugh.

 "Really?“ His smile bright in the darkness, "I distinctly remember someone falling asleep standing and then falling onto my lab equipment.”

 "Did I?“ You feign ignorance even though you still have a bandage around one of your hands. At least you woke up before you hit the ground.

 His smile slightly flatters, the spark in his eyes turning serious, "You’re running yourself ragged… and I wonder if you even know why.”

 You take a breath, a sadness settling over you. He’s right of course. You don’t know what is driving you anymore…No you’ve never known what’s driven you. There’s always just been this invisible pull of fate. Maybe it’s fitting that fate pulls your strings like how you pull others. It’s become so second nature you don’t even notice when you do it. A simple sentence said in the right way and suddenly people are following under your banner. It worries you how easily people are willing to listen to you, to take your commands.

 You can barely look after yourself and now you’ve found yourself looking after a group of people who have decided you’re worth following. You’re all absolutely idiots but you’re each other’s idiots at least. And now Mortum’s been dragged into this. Because you were too stupid to notice exactly what was happening between him and your puppet…. No. Him and you. There’s no middle person now. Just the two of you in a situation far too complicated.

 “Morgan,” his voice calling you back to the now. To you and him in a soft bed, in each other’s arms. He’s your lifeline back from the mess that is your head and you’re so grateful for that. To know that you can have a space with him and call it safety.

 “Sorry, got distracted,” you close your eyes leaning forward, your chapped lips brushing against his. “Can we talk about this later?”

 His hand is warm against your cheek, enveloping the scars there as fingers brush against the one crossing your eye. You can feel the unspoken worry, too many scars and the number continues to grow daily. Some from carelessness and a lack of observing your surroundings, others from things better left forgotten but most are badges. Proof that you were there and you helped someone… saved someone. Maybe that’s why they matter so much to you.

 “Fine… But we _will_ talk later,” a firm decision and you’re not allowed to back out. You smile head twisting to plant a kiss into the palm of his hand. Your eyes open to find him studying you, a slight frown on his face.

 “We _will_ talk later,” you promise, watching his face soften, “and now we should probably get some sleep.”

 His smile brightens his face again along with a breathless chuckle, “Yes I suppose you’re right.”

 You close your eyes letting yourself settle. You won’t find true sleep tonight but at least you can find comfort. A refreshing wave of safety as he pulls you close, whispering goodnight and sweet nothings. And soon he drifts, leaving you awake with a sense of peace you rarely achieve.


	5. Comfort from a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Comfort from a nightmare
> 
> Steelstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For GTHB May I ask for Steel with Sidestep go your choice with Comfort from a nightmare; where the one to have the nightmare is Steel plz? Seen lots of amazing fics (including your really awesome Steel vs Sidestep nightmare one) where Step is the sufferer, now it’s time to see great words conjure the inverse! Thank you 😊💜💜💜

 You can feel the pull of another, soft and unintentional. An unending nightmare too soft to jar the person awake. _An overwhelming emptiness, a piece missing that feels so consuming_ you have to stop to collect yourself. Rubbing the soreness from your eyes and pretending your vision isn’t blurring as you ground yourself.

 You close your eyes leaning against the wall, focusing. Focusing on who in the Ranger’s base would even be asleep in a place that never seems too. A tug towards the Marshals office. Towards Steel…towards Chen. You feel yourself frown, mind withdrawing from his like you’ve been stung. You’ve been trying so hard to ignore him, avoiding him and his mind in fear of what you may find.

  _Too many things neither of you are ready to admit._

 He must be overworking himself again. You shouldn’t care. You should just leave, ignore him and-

 Your body betrays you, already making their way towards the door, opening it carefully. Until you see him, head resting on one of his arms propped up on his table. Paperwork sliding off, falling to the ground with a silent thump. Not loud enough to wake him, unfortunately.

 It’s…an odd feeling seeing him like this. Not the man in a suit of metal ready for a fight nor the man whose softness is shown through the gentle care of a dog. The man before you looks tired, exhausted. Like the world has run him over a few times and backed over him for good measure.

  _The feeling of empty sadness is almost like the shattering of glass_ ; fast, loud, and brutal pulling your mind’s attention fully to his dream. A glimpse of a time better left forgotten. You pull back afraid to pry, you can’t afford to pry. Or to find something that will hold you back. So you walk over, hand knocking on his table. Loud enough you know he’ll hear it, _a soft nudge against his mind to know it’s a friend so there’s no need to panic._

 He wakes suddenly, pushing back from the table before losing his balance and falling out of his chair and onto the ground.

 “Shit,” you mutter moving around the desk to make sure he’s alright, “Chen you okay?”

 He shakes his head, hand wiping down his face as he tries to wipe away the hold of sleep, “I’m fine,” voice rough and groggy.

 You can’t help the slip of laughter that falls out; a mix of relief and looking at him surrounded by a mess of paperwork. “You look ridiculous.”

 He huffs out a laugh, glancing up at you, “I’m so glad you can find amusement in this.” He moves to stand and you hold out your hand to help. He barely glances at it as he grabs hold and you help him back to his feet. “What are you doing here?” An honest question and not the accusation your mind expects.

 “Thought I’d come bug you,” you let go of his hand, shrugging as you lean back against his desk. “Looks like it was the right choice because I got to see you fall out of a chair again.” You smirk at him, laughing when you catch him fighting a smile of his own.

 “I didn’t fall-”

 “Hmmm?” you grin at him and he sighs as he begins to pick up paperwork.

 “Thank you,” he says it so softly you almost miss it and you feel yourself falter, unsure how to react as he stands. His eyes meet yours and you feel your voice catch in your throat as silence spreads between the both of you.

  _Uncomfortable and knowing._

 You break his gaze, quickly looking the opposite direction, staring intently at the bookcase there. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” your voice cracks and you wince knowing he’ll hear it too.

  “Hmmm?” you can hear the smugness on his without looking at him. Can hear a stray thought that’s just a little too loud. You push off the desk, stepping purposefully on the paperwork as you turn to leave.

 “Bye Steel,” you don’t bother to wait for a response as you slam the door behind you trying to will away the blush heating your face. You misheard, he didn’t think that… He didn’t..

  _I missed your laugh._


	6. Secret Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Secret Kisses
> 
> M!chargestep (it got a little more poetic than i planned. Hope that’s okay!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kruk-art: Omg! How I didn't noticed that "Good things happen bingo" earlier?! Is the "Secret kisses" still free? Can I ask for something with m!Ortega, please?

 Desperation between the both of you. Hidden away out of sight. A promise sealed in the hunger of a kiss, make it through to meet again.

 You try not to give it a name. Give whatever is between you more power. But you can’t help but taste the word every time you look at him. A smile too charming, eyes that spell a story too hard to hear.

 The word is on the tip of your tongue. Ready to slip free. You pull back, a hasty breath in swallowing the words back down. Your mask slipped back down, pulled back over your lips, sealing your secrets shut as you take flight. Into the battle ahead and away from the words desperately scratching at your throat begging for freedom.

**…**

 Another moment stolen away from the flashes of cameras, away from those who would ask questions. His lips against yours, softer than normal. No desperation after the heat of battle. No bruising panic as if you’ll only have the next few minutes left together.

 Softer and kinder than you ever hoped to expect. A moment spent with more meaning than you should want. His rough hand against your cheek, foreheads pressed together and useless words whispered between. A repetition that says too much of the words you both don’t say. Carefully ometed from all discussion but still glaringly missing.

 The buzz of static against your mind is almost as frustrating as trying to decipher the missing words…. And how he looks at you. Too soft, too sweet. Too much for you to handle.

 Your lips pressed gently to his. Before you slip away and are gone before his eyes. Before he can say anything you’ll both regret. Or leave a sentence too open for you to interpret.

**…**

 A quiet moment, nervousness in the air as your legs swing back and forth. Waiting for the others to arrive… waiting for something. His laugh is soft as he sits next to you. A tap on your forehead and you sigh in exasperation.

 Your mask lifted slightly. Lips pressed to yours in an unexpectedly chaste kiss. Worry in his eyes hidden behind an encouraging smile. No words said, but the silence holds you comfortably. Sitting side by side, ready to face what the world throws at you.

…

 Loud and so full of excitement, so full of love and happiness. The world rushing around you as Oretga’s family moves around the house. Greeting each other, hugging each other, loud hello’s followed by friendly arguments. It’s a rush between feeling like it’s too much, too overwhelming and wanting to hang on just a bit longer to get that spike of happiness that feels so very contagious.

 A tap against your shoulder and you look up to find Ortega smiling down at you, apptly hiding his concern with a laugh that’s just a bit too loud, “You holding up alright?”

 You shake your head with a smile, “I think so?” You flinch as you hear the front door open again with a bang, “Ok, maybe I need a little break.” A breathless laugh, his hand warm against yours as he pulls you up out of your seat. Letting go to lead the way through the chaos and outside. Away from the house, away from the eyes that would see more than there really is.

 The kiss feels so different than what you’re used to. In a place that feels too comfortable, too much like something you shouldn’t recognize. And it tastes like a promise he’s too afraid to voice… a promise you’re too afraid to hear.

 Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Not this time. Not here. So you let yourself indulge in this dream a while longer. Thinking of words that are missing, thinking of words left unsaid. Letting yourself hope just a bit longer in a kiss that’s too soft and full of care.


	7. Melting a frozen heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> Melting a frozen heart
> 
> M!flystep (Each section is a skip in time!)
> 
> TW: ask to tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuteczekbiczo: omg i forgot that this good things bingo existed :v mmmmmm can i get a melting the frozen heart for m!flystep (◡‿◡)

**_1-Sidestep:_ **

 Bitterness and anger. What else in the world do you need? A protective covering that helps ease the fear whose claws tend to dig too deep. Fit it with armored barbs aimed at anyone who dares step too close and you can never be hurt again. Deter everyone away…except it doesn’t seem to be working for a certain smile that’s ever-present anytime you’re in the same room.

 Herald… Too overeager, too aggravating, too bright. You ignore him but it’s like trying to look away from the sun. Always there trying to shine into your eyes, overwhelming and burning with no shade in sight. He’s a presence you can’t seem to get rid of. Forcibly throwing himself against your barbs, leaving with injuries and scars.

 Literally in his case, though he’s not yet aware of that. Maybe one day he’ll finally realize what he’s doing to himself, finally look down and realize the wounds you’ve left on him. Maybe even finally realize he needs to stop his own bleeding before trying to stitch together the already scarred over wounds on you.

 “Cb!” your name called in excitement. You take a moment, a deep breath in and out, before daring to turn to stare at his blinding smile. You can feel the barbs being chipped away every time you dare to look.

**_2-Herald:_ **

 Bitterness and anger. A frown that seems to be carved in place. Not the man you used to watch on TV… but then again you never saw his face back then either. All you’ve got to go on are the way Ortega and Steel react to him. Reacting like they’re handling broken glass.

 He’s stronger than they think. Wrapping himself in anger, sealing his wounds with liquid fury. It makes him stronger but doesn’t stop the hurt beneath. You want to help, want to give him a reason to laugh and smile. To help him find a moment that makes him see the world in a kinder view if only for a second.

 Take a little weight off his shoulders so he can take a moment to breathe. Maybe realize he doesn’t have to heal with only anger. You try to focus so hard on helping and not the way you catch yourself staring far longer than you should. Memorizing his scars, his movements, the way he reacts to different people. It all speaks of something deeper and more troubling about his past. About things that may or may not have happened.

 A sudden bark of laughter has you focusing back on him, finding a rare smile as he reads something on his phone. It makes your heart pound a bit louder, your brain a bit slower, breathing impossible as you’re caught in the moment. He looks up, frown back in place as he glares at you but it doesn’t dissuade the smile that makes its way to your face.

 You’ll have to try to get another laugh out of him.

**_3-Sidestep:_ **

 You can feel yourself cracking, falling to pieces and losing everything that’s holding you together. Herald has grown stronger, faster, taken to your training easily but it’s not him that’s defeating you each and every time you clash. Smile too soft, feelings far too genuine. You aim to hit, and you miss because you imagine his smile breaking with no hope of repair.

 You have always been your own worst enemy but it’s become ridiculous. Your resolve is faltering with each battle, with each injury and scar Daniel ends up with because of you. You don’t want to hurt him more.

 "You’re still not fully grounded,“ you sigh, trying to control the smile daring to break through as he gives you a helpless shrug.

 "Sorry,” he looks far too pleased to genuinely be sorry. And his mind is like an open book, _your smile reflected back_ _and an overwhelming feeling of happiness_.

 You force yourself to frown in response but it does nothing to deter his own. “Just get your feet flat on the ground so we can start.”

 He nods his head in response before pausing letting a grin far too wide grow on his face, “Make me.” He floats a bit higher, feet now completely off the ground.

 "Excuse me?“ Your eyes narrow as you take a step towards him.

 "You heard me,” so full of confidence he didn’t have before. You gave in a little and now he’s pushing back without fear. Do you even have any protection left when it comes to him?

 Another step, your hand reaching, grabbing hold of his shirt. Brought back down to earth, his lips against yours.

 Shattering bit by bit and you can’t help but want that. Can’t help but hold him close and let yourself be afraid to let go.


	8. I will kiss all your freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero Fanfic
> 
> I will kiss all your freckles
> 
> flystep (Since this is a personal prompt I decided to write some poetry instead of the usual)

Soft lips against your cheek, murmured words you barely catch.

 A promise between you, held between breaths, another kiss pressed against your shoulder.

 Lips touching a thousand dots that exist in that space of skin.

 "Can I kiss all your freckles?“ His voice light, smile too bright and eyes too kind.

 You laugh in response, "You can try.” He can try.

 .

 The words for some reason taste like a lie.

 Always attempting the impossible, trying to save you from the fates that bind.

 But no one can save you from your own sin.

 You pull away, a chase that always leaves you colder.

 Afraid of everything around you and the words he whispers. How easily they attach.

 .

 Sinking into your bones, causing a twinge of hope.

 You can’t help but beg him to have mercy as he catches your hand.

 His lips press against it, shattering your resolve.

 A thousand down and billions to go and you don’t think you can stop the cracks he makes.

 .

 Closing your eyes, trying to ignore the way your heart aches.

 The way you finally give in and let your fear dissolve.

  If even for just a second. Finding in an empty sea, a perch of land.

 And yet you still find yourself catching your balance, walking the tightrope

 .

 That exists between terror and want, each kiss against your arm rocking the foundation of your balance.

 Herald… an appropriate name for the man signifying your downfall.

 Surrounded by too much light…too much love. You’re falling but he’s catching, holding you close afraid to let go.

  You can’t help but live the lie a little longer.

 .

  Ignoring the ways he’s growing stronger.

  Each kiss spelling words only he would know.

  Gaining momentum, drowning you in thoughts of love and happiness and above all

  Forgiveness… and a chance to leave your words unfinished


	9. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero fanfic
> 
> Cuddling
> 
> Kiyo/Steel/Ortega
> 
> (Reposting this now that my anxiety has decided to calm down. I also went ahead and added more to the ending!)
> 
> Tw: touch aversion/touch sensory being too much, anxiety attack/ beginning of a meltdown

 "So the plan is…" you turn the paper in your hand eyeing the blank page before tossing it on Chen’s desk with a sigh, “Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.  Because why on earth would we make a plan?!” You swing your chair around glaring at Chen as he casually sits back on his office couch. Reading glasses tilted on his nose so he can easily read the book in his hands.

 "Is that your final verdict?“ Voice steady with no sign of worry as he turns to the next page not looking up at you.

 "You’re supposed to be the planner **_why are you not planning?!_** ” you’re not panicking, You’re Not!… Okay, maybe you’re panicking a bit… “Chen we’ve got to figure this out or-”

 "Kiyo,“ he sets his book down slightly as he stares directly at you, "Calm down.”

 "How am I supposed to calm down?! This is… this is…“ you grip your head between your hands, before standing and walking towards him. He opens his arms and you haphazardly fall into the crook of his arm, burying your head into his chest to mumble your next words, "I don’t want to fuck this up…”

  He takes a moment to respond, hand slowly combing through your hair. You close your eyes as your arms tighten around him, letting his voice wash over you, “You’re not going too. Kiyo this is just a date.”

 "It’s my first date with both of you and I’m notoriously bad at relationships,“ your words muffled by his shirt.

 "We’re all notoriously bad at relationships,” he chuckles and you can’t help but join him.

 You turn your head, looking up at him, finding him watching you with a small smile. “That is very true,” You sigh, giving in and letting yourself settle back against him. You’ve all got your complications but lately… lately, it feels like yours stand out so much brighter than the others.

 His hand continues to brush through your hair and you find your eyes becoming heavy. His hand is colder than any normal hand would be and you prefer it that way, though you would never actually tell him that. You have a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate the thought that it’s just the right amount of inhuman. It doesn’t bring back unwanted memories as it combs through your hair, doesn’t bring with it the feeling of being too overwhelming.

  _You could never do this with Ortega_. It’s a thought that makes you sick to your stomach. You haven’t lasted five minutes with Ortega holding you before his touch began to physically hurt you. Like being burned without the danger of fire. It wasn’t like this before, you remember a time when it was so much easier and you actively sought his touch. You remember his hugs being warm and comforting. They were a reassurance that you were both there together and alive.

 Now… now they didn’t feel the same. They feel just a bit off, bringing back whispers of memories better off forgotten and it’s enough to make you feel anywhere between your skin crawling in displeasure and feeling like someone has set a hot iron where he touched. You know there’s nothing different from him that should have changed your reaction if anything his hugs are just a bit tighter _as if he’s afraid you’ll disappear in front of his eyes_ but that’s it. The only thing off is **_you_**. And you hate that.

 "Do you need to get up?“ A simple question that set’s off your paranoia, telling you Chen knows or has at least guessed far more than you’ve told him.  You confirm it by the way you can feel the tinted worry of his thoughts, the way he realizes your body has tensed up too severely.

 "No,” you force yourself to relax, to calm down and to think of better things. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

 "You don’t have to apologize for that,“ his voice is soft, so many things hidden in his words. _You don’t have to apologize for needing space. You don’t have to apologize for taking your limits into consideration._

 "It feels like I need to at least apologize to someone,” you mutter to yourself, but you know he’ll hear it with you being this close.

 "Ortega?“ He guesses correctly because of course it’s Ortega. Who else would you constantly panic about? It’s always Ortega… the man who has more power over you than he probably will ever realize.

  You hesitate because he may know that Ortega’s apart of the problem but he doesn’t know everything else. Do you really want to admit this?… Do you really have a choice if you want to get better? "I’ve been… having trouble with people touching me…it’s not as bad as when I first came back but…”

 "It’s still too much.“ The blunt truth he’s not afraid to acknowledge. Not like you who keeps trying to skirt it, ignore it, hope that maybe it’ll go away if you pretend to be fine long enough.

 But you feel yourself breaking apart, something in the back of your mind begging for acknowledgment. ”…yeah,“ your voice cracks as you feel the tears pricking at your eyes. You finally admit it because you know there’s no use trying to pretend with Chen. You’ve told him more truths than you’d ever willingly tell Ortega. _It’s still too much_ and you know that if Ortega knew as much he’d be more hurt than you ever could be.

_…He might also do something incredibly stupid. Which is why your plan is to keep him in the dark for as long as you can._

 Chen hesitates on his next question, the one you can feel building in the back of his mind. He’s already making guesses, already unsure of how to feel about the answer but it doesn’t stop him from asking, "Why am I different?”

 "…I don’t think you’d like the answer,“ a soft warning begging for him to stop.

 "I think I’d prefer an answer,” a thought of _but you don’t have to tell me,_ left unspoken.

 Your choice to ruin this. You sigh loudly,  you fucking told him you’d be the one to fuck all this up, “…your hands…don’t feel like real hands…”

 He stops moving his hand and you can feel him tense beneath you. You shouldn’t have said anything, should have just let it stay a mystery, should have-

 "Oh,“ a soft click and everything falls into place in his mind. No urgency, no disgust. Just a calm blanket of nothingness that’s carefully crafted to keep you out. Give him time to process without you jumping the gun.

 But your mind is already panicking, a pit growing in your stomach as your thoughts overwhelm you. Bombarding you over and over again. _Blaming, accusing, yelling lie after lie_ and you swallow it like it’s the only truth available.

 ”…I should probably leave now,“ you force the words out, even as your throat closes around itself. Your body doesn’t want to speak but you have to because that’s what’s expected. You try to push off him, only for him to put his left arm over you to keep you in place.

 ” ** _Kiyo_** ,“ his voice stern and you reluctantly look up at him. Dark eyes filled with immediate worry, "I need you to breathe.”

 " _I am breathing_ ,“ you think you say. But he’s still staring at you expectantly like the words haven’t left your mouth. So you close your eyes and rest your forehead against his chest. Forcing a breath in than out. Focusing on moving your thumb across the tops of your fingers, focusing on the way his arm is a bit too heavy, how it doesn’t carry the same heat a real arm would have.

 "I’m fine,” the words come easier but not by much.

 "You’re having a panic attack.“

 "I’m not having a panic attack,” it’s definitely more of a mix between an anxiety attack and a meltdown.

 He sighs loudly before opening up his book again, “I’m going to read out loud.”

 “I’m not having a panic attack, I don’t need-.”

 “I know. You can stay and listen or you can leave,” his arm moves off of you, leaving you an opening to escape. Your mind is screaming at you to take it, _but when have you ever listened to it?_

**Ortega:**

  “Wei we need to talk-” you stop mid-sentence as the door pushes open _too easily_ under your touch. You feel your face scrunch in confusion before you shake the thought out of your head and allow your steps to stride confidently forward. “Wei?” Your steps falter as you find him asleep on his office couch, glasses haphazardly falling off his face and his left arm wrapped around Kiyo’s sleeping form that lies on top of him.

You don’t bother to hide the soft smile that makes its way to your face. At least out of the three of you, two of you won’t be sleep deprived tomorrow. You think it should hurt more, how easily Kiyo can touch Wei. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him hesitate to reach out for him… not like you’ve seen him do with you and others.

 It should probably make you jealous, should bring forth some ugly emotion but it doesn’t. It brings you a satisfaction and happiness that’s almost indescribable. You turn to make your way back out, you can ask Wei later-

  "Ortega?“ Your name said so softly you almost miss it.

  You stop, hand frozen as you reach for the doorknob, and when you turn back you find Kiyo’s tired head raised up looking at you.

 "Sorry didn’t mean to wake you,” you whisper, hand falling back to your side as you relax.

 "You didn’t,“ he rubs a fist into his left eye, trying to erase the sleep from it, "What’s wrong?”

 "Nothing important just needed to ask Chen something.“

 "Then why are you leaving?”

 You can’t help the chuckle that escapes as you notice the way his hair is now sticking up haphazardly, “Didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

 "Get over here idiot,“ he mumbles hand reaching out towards you. _No hesitation_.

 Your smile grows and you walk to him letting your hand grip his, "I’m not sure Chen would appreciate-” he yanks you down and you follow the pull landing right on top of both of them.

 "Ow,“ Chen mumbles opening one of his eyes to stare at the both of you, "You could have given me some warning Kiyo.”

 "I could’ve,“ he mumbles in agreement as his hand goes around your waist to help hold you in place against them.

 "So what brought this on?” You laugh as you rest your head against Wei’s chest, face equal with Kiyo’s.

 "…Nothing….And I definitely have no plans to push you off later.“

  ”… that sounds exactly like-“

  "I’m going to knock both of you off of me if you don’t stop talking,” Wei mutters shifting dangerously beneath you.

  "Hey, I just got here!“

  "Ortega shut up and go to sleep.”


	10. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero fanfic
> 
> Wearing Each Others Clothes
> 
> Friendship Anathema and Kiyo

 “Is this really all you have?” Themmy turns to you, frown on his face as he studies one of your jackets he’s pulled from the pile you dumped on the floor.

 “Jacket’s are useful,” you shrug grabbing another from the pile to hang in your closet. **_Your_** _**closet…** _you never thought you’d actually have one. Honestly, you never thought you’d own anything but still…It’s all so new that it’s almost too weird for you to accept.

 “Sure, except when that’s the only kind of clothing you have in abundance. Do you even own a pair of pants that aren’t half duck tape?”

 “It’s uhhh… fashion?” you joke, giving him a helpless smile. You both know that’s a lie, you wouldn’t know fashion if it bit you. Or at least not any fashion that isn’t covered in animal characters. You’re an expert in that… and duck tape… It’s just that duck tape is much cheaper than a couple pairs of pants.

 “Riiiggghhhttt,” he tosses the jacket down before picking up one of your few pairs of pants that is completely covered in tape, “Duck tape is definitely the new black.” He turns it in his hands wincing as his hands rub against the tape, “Isn’t this really uncomfortable?”

 “….Noooo….” _Yes…._ You don’t meet his eyes as you grab it out of his hands. To be fair you were planning to throw this pair out… you just haven’t gotten to it yet…and you may need it if there’s an emergency….

  He laughs at you, shaking his head before he abruptly stops, getting that look he gets when an idea enters his head. He looks you up and down, hand coming up to rub his chin.

 “What?”

 "Would you wear my old clothes?“

 "I.. what?”

 "Would you wear my old clothes?“ He repeats it, a smile breaking across his face. "I’ve got a few extras that will fit you better than me.”

 "… Themmy I don’t want charity-“

 "Fine, no charity. How about a clothes exchange instead?” he places his hands on his hips, already looking like he’s won this conversation… You’re not entirely sure what exactly he’s trying to win but he is certainly winning.

 "What?“ You furrow your brow in confusion unsure what exactly he’s asking you.

 "Is that all you can say? Have I finally broken Kiyo “master of misdirection?” He laughs again as you flip him off, “What I’m saying is I’ll take a piece of clothing from you,” he bends over picking up a black hoodie covered in frogs, wiggling his eyebrows at you, “and I give you something of mine in exchange,”  

 "That doesn’t sound like a real thing people do…“ you frown as you cross your arms over your chest. He’s not going to get away with making up things again. You’re not going to believe him this time… you’re not….fffuuucckk what if it really is a thing?

 He shrugs, arms already sliding into the jacket, "It is mister I grew up under a rock.”

 "It wasn’t that big of a rock,“ you deadpan rolling your eyes. You know he’s not going to let you win this. He has a history of outlasting you on these kinds of things…shit, ”…fine.“

 "Fantastic, I’m taking this jacket by the way,” he zips up the jacket happily, looking way too satisfied.

 "I figured. You know you could have just asked and I would have given it to you, right?“ You tilt your head, a smirk making its way to your face. You did technically get that jacket for him. You just hadn’t had an opportunity to give it to him yet. So maybe this is actually your win… that he doesn’t need to realize is your win.

 "Sorry,” He shakes his head throwing his arms out wide becoming the epitome of smugness as he echoes your words, “ _I don’t take charity._ ”

 "You’re an asshole.“

 "Awww I love you too Kiyo,” hands still held wide as he tries to beckon you into giving him a hug.

 "I’m seriously going to punch you,“ you scowl at him refusing to budge.

 "Do you want to at least wait until I give you some new pants?”

 “Hmmmm… I guess,” you turn your back on him as he puts his arms back down with a pout, “Besides I don’t want to break my hand on you.”

 “That’s an incredibly good reason not to punch me,” you look back just in time to watch him nod sagely as he takes a step towards you.

 “Themmy.” your eyes narrow, you know that stance and smile.

 “Hmmmm?” his eyes sparkle and you react preemptively dodging under his arms and twisting behind him… only to be caught by… Ortega. The traitor, when did he get here?

 “Goddamnit Ortega you mother fuck-”

 “Wait, why am I getting yelled at?” his voice filled with confusion, grip loose on you allowing you to use his weight against him. Throwing him over your shoulder and onto the pile of jackets.

 Anathema laughs, barely able to keep his balance as Ortega fully hits the ground, “Wow that wasn’t what I’d planned but it was definitely much better.”

 Ortega sits up with a groan as you glare at him, “Oww? What did I walk in on that needed that reaction?”

 Your glare shifts to Anathema’s guilty face, “The peace treaty almost being broken.”

 “Peace treaty?”

 “Of the 100-year tickle war,” your voice cold, serious and definitely not sounding like you’re about to laugh.

 “Good job Ortega you stopped a war!” Anathema walks by and slaps his shoulder in congratulations, “Your prize is to hold down the fort while we stop by my place and then get some ice cream.”

 “Oooo get strawberry ice cream,” you grin as you walk next to each other.

 “I thought you didn’t take charity?”

 “I’m not stupid enough to not take free food.”

 “Hey, guys? Kiyo, Themmy Wait! What the fuck is going on?”


	11. Friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Things Happen Bingo
> 
> A Fallen Hero fanfic
> 
> Friend to lovers
> 
> Past Kiyo/Ortega (I added some reference to my Thief series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Friends to Lovers for the good things bingo with Ortega and Kiyo? Please?

_You don’t know when things started to change between you. Your relationship built on annoyance that somehow Ortega shaped into friendship._

_…_

 “You know you’re a terrible tail,” you sigh, footsteps halting in the alleyway you’ve turned into. Away from prying eyes and ears so that you can yell at him in peace. You turn, glaring at the man with the too bright smile and a look that screams of guilt.

 "To be fair, I was planning to get your attention-“

 "Oh? Was that going to be after the _next_ four block circle I take you in again? Or maybe next week when you try again?” You cross your arms in no mood to deal with him right now. Every nerve on edge, every sense rubbed raw by the world around you.

 "Is that why that tree looked so familiar?“ He rubs his chin with a look of fake contemplation. You should have just taken him by surprise and punched him.

 "Ortega, what are you even doing following me around?” You ask in exasperation, even though you can guess the answer. It’s the same reason Sentinel keeps offering you a space to sleep, the same reason Anathema tries to take you out to eat, the same reason Steel looks at you with distrust.

 It’s been months and yet none of them can let it go and leave you alone.

 "Honestly, I’m worried about you and since he hasn’t been caught-“

 "He’s gone Ortega there’s nothing to worry about,” maybe it’s because you respond too fast with too much denial pushed onto the words, but you watch as a frown turns his lips and you know that you just made him more worried. Fuck.

 He shrugs, looking down to think before he responds, “Kiyo… I just don’t want you to have to handle this alone. I’m worried about you. We all are.” He looks up at just the right angle, fucking puppy dog eyes.

 "Fucking hell, fine. Hope you can keep up,“ you turn from him already running and it’s what you’re good at. Running away. Unfortunately, he’s also incredibly persistent. So if he’s going to keep doing this you may as well make him suffer.

…

  _You can feel it shifting again with every smile he gets out of you, with every bit of kindness he shows you. Every tiny bit of time spent with him building up to something you’re terrified to give a name to._

…

   "This is a terrible idea,” you mutter to yourself as you watch him walk out of his cover, hands up in surrender. An incredibly stupid idea. Fuck, he’s going to get himself killed and-

 Your mind follows the thread of thought of the villain he’s decided to ‘surrender’ too. No mercy to be found in toxic thoughts. A clear path of thought, _Kill him_. God fucking damnit. This is such a terrible plan.

 You hold your breath, hands shaking with each step he takes. He’s talking but you can’t hear him, your only focus being the ever growing maliciousness in front of him. He’s going to get himself killed if you don’t do something…

 You close your eyes, heart beating in your chest. The villain moves-

 And you pull the string, a quick yank and you feel their mind miscalculate the distance between them and Ortega. Enough that Ortega can react first, charge building in his hands until it’s only the smell of ozone that tells you he’s won.

 "See, told you it would work!“ He yells back at you, a smug grin on his face. You let the anger build under your skin, let it fuel your movements as you vault over your cover and stomp towards him.

 "You fucking idiot!” He expects the punch but not the hug. You hold onto him tight, afraid to let go. _Afraid of the reasons why building in your head._

 "Uhhh Kiyo?“

  "Shut up.”

…

_You tried ignoring it but it always came back with the sound of your heart beating too fast. You never thought that you’d look at someone and wonder what their lips would feel like against yours. Never would have guessed that you could feel something like this, or that you’d know what it would feel like to have someone like him in your life making it so much brighter._

…

 "Hey, Charge! You’re looking electrifying tonight!“ You laugh, watching as he shakes the sparks out of his hands.

 He grins at you in response, "Been saving that one?”

 "Maybe,“ you shrug, smile hidden behind your mask. You’ve been saving a bunch actually.

 “So if I said you take my breath away-”

 “I’d say it’s way too late to use that one. I tackled you out of the way of that shot hours ago.”

 “Ahh but you’re not accounting for something,” he’s walking closer, and for some reason, it’s becoming harder to keep your balance on the rubble your sitting on. “Because every time I see you it’s like looking on the earth from space.”  

 “… that makes no sense. What does that have to do with taking your breath away?” you congratulate yourself for keeping a straight face.

 “Because- Seriously? I’m viewing you from space?” his grin falters, all smoothness lost in trying to explain. This was a great idea.

 “Why am I the earth?”

 “Because you’re my- your fucking with me,” he pinches the bridge of his nose as you laugh.

 “No, really?”

 “Goddamnit, I can’t believe I fell for that again.

…

_It’s infuriating, it’s too much for you to handle. So you hide everything behind jokingly stupid flirting. That’s all it is, a joke that somehow keeps escalating. Anathema had suggested fighting fire with fire, so you took it to heart. For every smooth move, every stupid pickup line and flirt he gave you, you responded back with embarrassingly bad ones and picking his apart as payback._

_…_

The kiss was softer than you expected, a bright contrast against the pain that had coursed through your leg. He’s pulling you in, changing everything you believed and leaving you in a state of complete and utter confusion.

 And it happens again, a different time but the same direness of the situation. Again and again and only in those situations. Until it’s suddenly not as he shifts it and changes it and you’re left with no choice but to follow with him down this path. Because you don’t want to imagine any other way.

…

_Times now spent together long after any showdown, times where there’s no rush or panic in a kiss, no fear of losing each other. There’s a name to what’s happening between you but your afraid to think it and give it existence. Afraid of things you know you can’t be. Not for him. Not for anyone._

…

 "You know this part of town isn’t exactly-”

 "Where you expected me to take you?“ You laugh, arms held out to keep your balance as you walk along the top of the crumbling wall. Ortega looks up at you as he walks along the bottom, words left unspoken but you can almost hear it in his gaze. "What? Did you really expect that this would be a date would be at one of your fancy restaurants?”

 “No,” a chuckle in between his words, “I have no clue what to expect with you.”

 "Well that’s good at least,” you step off the wall, falling into a roll in front of him, “would hate to actually be predictable.” You stand, brushing your clothes off before sending him a wink. “Come on it’s not far.”

 You guide him through the ruins of a broken city, past the squatters, past any sign of human life. You’re not sure if it’s unease or excitement that’s building in his shoulders as he follows you.

 You finally stop, a wall of vines in front of you and you look back at him with a smile before pushing them aside and walking through, “Found this place by accident a couple of years ago.”

 "Oh? And what exactly-“ he stops, feet coming to a halt. You turn back again and watch as his face turns to awe as he realizes what exactly lies before him.

 Walls and ceilings covered in ethereal like art. Some of them a bright mix of stars and sky, others keen to fantasy like forests, more and more. Each different but with the same quality. You’ve been through the entirety of the inside of this broken building and you’ve found every inch of it covered.

 "This is-Did you?”

 "Nope,“ your hand brushes against one of the walls with faded art, "I’ve seen a few people come and go but I think a lot of these were here long before any of us found it.”

 "This is amazing Kiyo,“ he’s looking at you again with unsaid words that can only be felt in his gaze.

  _I love you._

 "It’s also a great place to stash bodies,” change the subject, change the mood. Fuck. You didn’t mean for this to be that personal.

 "Steel did use to tell me not to go to dark places alone with you,“ he laughs walking forward and ahead of you. Taking your change in mood in stride.

 "Only the dark places?” You laugh following behind him. You might not be able to say it now and maybe it’ll be years before you feel comfortable enough. But for now, this is okay. Personal moments and words hidden in the way you look at each other.


	12. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small au with my sidesteps Kiyo Basri and Morgan Lace after my Thief series. (The only excuse I have is that I wanted them both to exist in the same universe)
> 
> Tw: allusions of past abuse but nothing descriptive, scars, treating injuries
> 
> Spoliers!

   "Morgan,“ you call listening as your voice echoes slightly against the empty halls. It takes a moment, the soft sounds of footsteps against the cement floor before you hear their voice answer yours.

  "Kiyo,” they turn the corner a smile on their scarred face until their green eyes take in your appearance. Focusing on your bandaged shoulder, their face immediately scrunching in concern as the hurry towards you, “You’re hurt.”

   You let your duffel bag fall to the ground, a puff of dust as its heavy weight thuds against the floor. “I’m fine. Just… tired.” what else can you say? Anything and everything would lead to more unnecessary worry. Besides they’re just as much a telepath as you are. If they desperately want to know they’ll look for themself.

  Even though you know they won’t. It’s why you came here in need of their help, for the sense of protection that only they can give you right now. 

   Tartarus is gone, a haunting whisper on the wind that’s impossible to find. And you can’t trust the Rangers to help you…or Ortega. They all keep telling you he’s gone but their actions contradict their words. They haven’t left you alone long enough to breathe and it’s finally set every single nerve of yours on edge. 

   Maybe it’s just your paranoia, maybe it’s something else… maybe it’s the guilt you feel every time you see Sentinel’s bandaged and set nose. Either way, you’re still hurt, overwhelmed, and admittedly… you’re terrified.

  So you came here, the only place you could think of that you know no one else would know about. Back to your fellow regen and sibling who you know can help patch you up with no unnecessary questions or disgust at the truth that hides beneath your clothes. They’re someone you know will provide a sense of safety without the overbearing and overwhelming feelings the Rangers provide.

  Morgan… you watch as they walk towards you and can’t help the thoughts that slip through. They would probably be even with Ortega’s height, lacking the muscle and covered in more scars than Ortega would see in his lifetime. Their pale skin marred by their own vigilante adventures though theirs was an unintentional stumble into the life while yours was just trying to get some extra cash. 

  "Let me at least look at it,“ they sigh as they come to a stop, your head tilting up slightly to keep your gazes matched as their scarred hands reach towards you before they stop themself. Hesitating…waiting for you to take the initiative. _So different from Ortega._

  "Not here,” you shake your head, before grabbing their hands and pulling them close into a hug. Their warm embrace enveloping you and holding you tight against them. It’s the safest you’ve felt in months.

  "Follow me,“ they pull back nodding their head towards the way they came, "I’ve got a safe place in the back.”

  You grab your bag, quickly following as they lead you through the maze of abandoned hallways, leading you further in until the only light is from the flashlight they bring from their coat. 

  "This seems very-“

   "Confusing?” They laugh before shining the light directly onto the next corner wall, “I’ve gotten lost so many times I just started drawing smiley faces on the walls." 

   "You? Get lost?” You laugh and you can feel their brush of happiness against your mind. Something else too, something you’re not familiar with them having. Guilt? What are they-

   "Just because I get lost occasionally-“

   "Occasionally? Don’t you mean always?”

   "I don’t-“ their steps stop before they sigh loudly and keep walking, "Okay, it’s more than occasionally." 

  "So what’s with the guilt?” You bluntly ask. No point trying anything else when you know bluntness is the best solution with Morgan. 

  "…Don’t get mad…" they wince back a sudden spike of fear that you reach out and soothe with your mind. Years of being told everything they did was wrong has taken a toll on them. And no matter how hard you try to get them to see the truth, their mind has always defaulted back to thinking _my fault_.

  All you can do is soothe the hurt with calmness. No anger, no yelling. Just like they know to hesitate before touching you. Understanding each others hurts more than your own.

  You turn the corner with them and into a large room. Filled with things most likely given to them and…

  "Is that my stuff?“ Your eyes narrow on the corner filled with things you thought you had, had to abandon. Cracked cups, old plushies, a hoard of jackets, everything from your old hideout. 

  They look away, hand coming up to their neck as the guilt fully breaks onto their face, ”…I had a feeling …that **you** had a feeling and… I figured since you were coming here….“ They shrug helplessly before meeting your eyes.

  "How did you even- you know what nevermind. I think I know exactly how and when,” they’ve always been more aware of you than you could account for. Maybe that’s why they ran with you, instead of staying like their mind had yelled at them to do. 

  "Sorry,“ quiet, waiting for the anger that doesn’t exist. You touch their arm softly, a smile on your face.

  "Well, at least the moving part got done early,” you laugh, feeling them relax beneath your touch. 

  They match your smile before stepping away heading with purpose towards another nearby room, “Give me a second to find the medical supplies, go ahead and take a seat anywhere.”

  "Alright,“ you say as you let yourself sink into the nearby couch. Faded in color but holds firm as you sink back into it. You’ve barely closed your eyes when you feel the nudge of their foot against yours. 

  "Can you sit up and turn so I can look at it?” Voice soft enough you could easily ignore it and just fall asleep instead. You sigh, opening your eyes, sitting forward and begin to take off your layers. 

  They wait patiently, as familiar with this ritual as you are. Though you suspect they sometimes forget about the orange that marks their skin. You don’t know how or why they’re able to have moments of peace where the marks just don’t exist in their head. Maybe it’s indifference, maybe they hate it so much that their mind forcibly forgets. 

  "Maybe focus on not hurting your shoulder more?“ The comment catches you off guard as their hands hold your elbow stopping it from moving. Inches away from pulling your stitches. 

  "Fucking hell,” you curse as you finally realize the growing pain in your shoulder. Their mind reaches out a gentle offer of help that you easily relent to. Their hands move quickly and with a familiar procession as they help you with the final layers. 

  Until finally your truths are barred to the room and the only person who understands. 

  They remain quiet, hands moving gently as they set to work checking your self made stitches. 

  "They look good, no sign of any infection. Do you want me to bandage or stitch the ones you couldn’t reach?“

  "Well, I guess that’s good news at least. And bandage unless they look like they’re too deep,” your laugh turning into a wince as the begin to sanitize some of your wounds that you couldn’t stitch up.

  "Got it.“

  The conversation dies as they concentrate on helping you as much as they can. They naturally radiate soothing thoughts and a feeling of lightness but they seem to be putting in extra effort to help with the pain.

   _Need to buy more painkillers._

  "I would have thought you’d be stocked up in everything,” you comment as they finish applying the last bandage. Turning in time to catch their wince. “Morgan?”

   "…I’ve been taking a lot of them lately…" and for a second you can feel the pain they feel. Their body a gigantic unending ache that’s concentrated mainly on their back. 

  "Fuck.“

   "Yeah… it’s been getting worse.”

   "Why is it even like that?“

   They hesitate a moment before stripping off their only layer. Long sleeved shirt dropped to the side and you’re greeted with the sight of so many new scars. You hold your breath as they turn their back towards you. 

  Your hands seem to shake as you gently touch their back. A sea of new scars that almost hide the glaring orange that peaks through. You didn’t think… You didn’t think they would end up hurting themself this badly.

  "Sometimes it’s easier just being the shield,” they murmur softly head held down as their back tenses against your hands.

  "It still hurts,“ a statement rather than a question. Of course, it still hurts some of the scars are obviously recent and you can’t even begin to imagine what they’ve gone through while the two of you were separated. 

  You take in a shaky breath as your forehead presses into their back just above the first scar. You wish they would be more careful, think about their own well being for once in their life. But that would be like changing the entire personality of the person in front of you. Morgan is Morgan and they’ll always care a bit too much. 

  And in a way, it reminds you too much of someone else…

  "It’s okay… and anyway who’s Ortega? You keep thinking about them,” They laugh as you groan in embarrassment.

  "Damnit, stay out of my head,“ you push gently off of them as they turn to look back at you with a stupid smile.

  "I am out of your head. You’re just thinking really loudly today.”

  Fuck. And here you thought you had locked everything down,“… He’s an annoyance that I’d rather not think about.”

  "Then why do you keep thinking about him?“ They’re honestly curious but you can’t help the mix of embarrassment and anger that’s following this line of questioning.

  ”Because Fuck You.“

   They ignore your biting words, too used to it by now, "Kiyo… I think you’re turning red… Do you have a fever?” they reach forward to feel your head but hastily back away in response.

  "No, I don’t. I’m-…I’m going to bed,” you stand stiffly heading for whatever room you can find that has a bed.

  "Uh Goodnight?“ you’re leaving them in complete and utter confusion but that’s probably for the best. They really do not need _your_ problems mixing with their own. 

  “Yep!” the door slams a bit too hard as you shut it.


End file.
